Teach Me
by blinnn
Summary: Derek has a little something, something to teach Casey. One-Shot. Dasey.


Author's note: Yes I am aware that I should be uploading one of the many stories I've got going on... and believe me, I'm working on them. But this challenge was presented, and I took it.  
The prompt:  
1) The nickname "Ice Princess"  
2) An ice-pack  
3) George requesting something from Derek  
4) A Dasey moment. :)  
5) Derek teaching Casey something  
6) Casey making fun of Derek  
7) A Barbie doll. ((I couldn't resist. I love making fun of that thing!))  
8) A green gelatin.  
9) Casey acts clumsy.  
And....  
10) _**A Dasey kiss!**_

I hope I did alright! This challenge was brought up on h t t p : / / f o r b i d d e n - l o v e . n i n g . c o m and you should remove the spaces, BY thebluecrystalrose! :) Anyways I know its late, and if you don't let it in the contest its alright! Haha I just loved the idea and wanted to do it! haha! Enjoy! Read and review if you wanna! :)

* * *

**Teach Me**

A life with Derek Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek or Barbie or whatever else I used in here. haha :)

"May I ask why you're in here, exactly?" Derek questioned as Casey sat silently on his bed. He'd been watching her for the past ten minutes as she relentlessly tore away at her fingernails with her teeth. The chatter was enough to drive a man _insane_.

She couldn't think of a response. Of course she knew _why, _she was there, but she couldn't get the words out. It was hard enough for her to admit to herself that she needed Derek's help for something, but to actually state those words out loud… to him… not a road she wanted to travel down, my friend.

The silence that followed was unbearable. Derek couldn't take it any longer, as he sat at his desk, poking at what he'd hoped was lime flavored gelatin, well it was definitely _green_; he decided to pick some up with his fork and fling it at the dazed girl.

Sure enough, it landed flat on her head; she gasped and glared at her step-brother for being so crude before removing the gelatin from her hair and tossing it aside into the waste basket.

"Now that I've got your attention, state your business, or leave." Derek ordered, gesturing towards the door. The glare instantly vanished from her face and she went back to her cognitive state, staring off at his door intently. Maybe soon it'll do _tricks_. "Casey, I swear, if you don't tell me what you want within the next ten seconds, I'm picking you up, and transporting you elsewhere." He warned.

This warranted a look of despair from Casey as she opened her mouth to speak. Derek looked at her expectantly only to notice her mouth close once more and she jiggled her leg in anticipation. "Alright, that's it." Derek said, getting up from his chair and moving towards his bed.

"No, no, no! Derek, don't!" Casey finally spoke, getting up before he got the chance to touch her. As soon as she stood, she lost her footing and fumbled to regain her balance. Unfortunately, everyone knows she isn't the most coordinated woman alive, so she wobbled backwards, letting out a few sounds that indicated she needed help.

Derek instantly scooped her up before he hit the floor, and they shared a brief, momentary glance into each other's eyes before he let her stand up on her own. "I, uh… thanks." Casey spoke, unsure of herself.

"Don't mention it. Now what is it that you so desperately needed from me, to make you waste fifteen minutes of my time?" Derek persisted.

"Well… I, uh… I need your um… _help_." Casey stated timidly.

Derek smirked in response, which made Casey roll her eyes, "You know what… never mind. You're so arrogant, I'm sorry I even thought of asking you for help." She continued and decided to head out the door when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No. What did you need my help with, Princess?" He asked, this time a bit more sincere, despite the 'insulting' nickname he insisted on using.

She thought for a moment, about whether she should trust Derek enough to have him help her with something of this nature. Realizing he could probably handle it, _wondering if she could, too…_ she decided to just get it over with.

"Well… I have been thinking lately…" She started.

"Wow, big accomplishment, Case. Valedictorian- thinking? Who woulda thunk it?" Derek teased.

"Derek, I don't need to stand here and take your insults, okay? Do you want to help me or not?" Casey asked, getting fed up with his games, _only for a moment._

"Go on." Derek replied.

"I was just thinking… that maybe Truman isn't right for me, you know?" Casey confessed. Derek felt something inside of him tighten. The mention of Truman's name always made him nauseous, and this time wasn't an exception. He was however, surprisingly relieved to hear that Casey was finally coming to her senses about him.

"You're just _now_ getting that?" Derek asked dumbfounded.

Casey sighed deeply before replying, "I know… that I should've realized it earlier, especially with the Vicky fiasco… but…isn't the important thing that I'm realizing it at all?" She asked hopefully.

"I suppose… but what does this have to do with me? You don't want me to get all over-protective brother on him about you, do you? 'Cause that's not how it works with us." Derek asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"No, that's not what I want you to do. I want you to teach me how to be rude." She stated in all seriousness.

Derek barely stifled a laugh. "You want me to _teach you_ how to be rude?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She stated firmly.

"Alright," He started, "You're a total keener."

Casey glared at him, mouth agape, _how dare he!_ "What the heck, Derek!? I thought you were going to help me, not insult me." She retorted.

"You're such a loser, Casey."

"At least I have a brain."

"At least _I _have _friends_."

"You mean, lackeys."

"All work and no play, make Casey a dull, pretentious snob."

"All play and no work, make Derek a total nimrod. Tell me, how _does_ it feel to be the least intelligent man in all of Canada, Derek? Does it make you proud? That you even have a title? You're lack of brain power amuses me, you know that? Honestly, it does; because when I'm done with university and have a great job and a wonderful life, you'll be a bum, sitting on your butt, alone. Who will have the last laugh, then? Huh?" Casey hadn't realized how close they were.

"Consider yourself _helped, _Ice Princess." Derek said, pushing her out the door, effectively silencing her as he slammed it in her face.

_What!?_ She asked herself as she busted through his door again, only to find him lounging on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

"What do you mean, _helped?_ You didn't help me! All you did was criticize me!" She said.

"And you responded rather quickly. Pretty cold, if I may be so bold as to say so. Hence, _Ice_ Princess." He explained.

"You don't make any sense." She told him, and he rolled his eyes. Getting up from his bed, she grabbed her by the wrist and led her down the stairs.

Once they were in the kitchen he sat her down at the island counter and stood across from her. He scanned the room in search of anything that he could use to demonstrate his concept.

Gathering an unfrozen ice pack, and a Barbie doll that Marti had left lying around he took his place back opposite her at the counter. Her face held the utter confusion that she was feeling at the moment.

"Okay, pretend this is you," Derek started, holding up the ice pack for emphasis, "And this is anyone who gets in your way," He continued, gesturing to the Barbie doll.

He rose his voice as he jiggled the ice pack to give the illusion that it was talking, "I'm Casey, and once you agitate me, I become a total cold-hearted, Bi-" Derek spoke, but was interrupted by his father's voice booming from the basement.

"Derek! Will you please keep it down, its two in the morning, the rest of us are sleeping!" George requested.

Derek sighed as he lowered his voice as he started moving the Barbie doll this time, "Oh no, Casey! I can't believe you can be so rude! It's not like you didn't just say hurtful things to your step brother or anything." Derek explained in a high pitched voice, looking expectantly at Casey.

A frown formed on her features, as she processed what Derek was trying to say. In an extremely odd manner, Derek had made her realize that she _could_ be rude if she wanted to be. She just needed the right motivation.

"I'm sorry… Derek. I really didn't mean what I said earlier." She spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes you did." He didn't falter.

She looked at him, shocked. "No. I really didn't. Derek, you know… I really don't think that low of you. I know you're a smart guy, you just don't use it the way you should. Like instead of doing your homework, you use your wit to trick me into something embarrassing like when you taught me about football. An imbecile couldn't think up something like that. You're something else, Derek Venturi."

"Something wonderful? I know…" Derek sighed confidently, resting against the counter behind him. Casey didn't answer. She just stared at him. He was something else, alright.

Something other than a step-brother, something other than a vain, self-righteous fool who loved to get under her skin. He was more, way more. Derek was more important to her than she would have ever liked to admit. She was intently studying his features, the way his eyes glistened when he _knew _he was right; the way he seemed to be gloating but really was just looking for appreciation. Most importantly, though, she realized that he knew her better than anyone. He obviously knew he better than she even knew herself.

Derek didn't seem to notice her lack of response as he spoke once again, "Well Case. Its been nice chatting… but I'm in need of some well deserved shut eye. I suggest you do the same." He told her, but she wasn't entirely paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth, but rather at the way his lips were moving. She also noticed when he walked to her side of the island and was about to walk out of the kitchen.

She impulsively grabbed his elbow, and he swung backwards facing her.

"Don't go." She spoke, her voice small. She sounded hopeless; as if she needed him to be there or else she'd no longer exist.

"Wha…?" Derek's voice faded into nothingness as he stared into her eyes. He noticed there was something in them. A need that he'd never noticed before.

Before he had time to process it, he felt her lips on his. The sensation stunning him enough to give into the kiss almost immediately. Casey's arms wrapped around his neck as his snaked around her waist. All at once, they were comfortable. Nothing else seemed important or plaguing enough to bother them.

Casey hoped to stay in that moment forever…

_And secretly… so did Derek._


End file.
